


The Blood; The Night

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: Anyone x Yuta [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: Johnny, he was the one who brought me to this World of Night when I was dying and almost got picked up by The Death. And Jaehyun… was also the one who sipped my tears every time I cried.





	The Blood; The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Yuta’s POV. 
> 
> Am sorry this was very short..but..happy reading anyway, hope you like it!

  
I fell and sat on the cold church altar’s floor. I was looking at these two men in front of me; and that’s all I could do. I just couldn’t do anything when I saw them standing face to face like this.

This church was abandoned for a long time already. The church was broken, nearly collapse if I could add it. But this church was still had that big cross; it was over my head, on this altar’s wall. Won’t that big cross able to burn these two _cursed_ beings? I thought, from the legend I’ve heard, a wooden cross was one of their weakness.

Our weakness.

They, those two men, didn’t look at me. They just looked into each other without any warm feelings, with too many hatred radiated to each other from their eyes. As usual, as from long time ago, there was nothing in this world that could make these two people walk in the same way in ANY way. Their SAME _race_ also won’t be the reason for them to understand each other. They just won’t stop giving any terror toward each other. They’re in the SAME _race_ for… for whatever’s sake…

We’re in the same race for blood sake…

There’s no light in this place. The wind blew all the candles here away. There was even no burning lantern. But still, I could still perceive the pale faces of those two men. Maybe it was because of the light from the full moon that entered this church without any barrier. This church has no roof; it was already crumpled since…I don’t know since how many years ago.

Or… was it because of my own vision that already adapted with the night’s darkness? I… I’ve already become the part of this two men’s world. Them, who stood in front of me, still with their revulsion, lingered in their fierce eyes.

I looked to the left side of me. His black hair fell over half of his face, covering his right eye. The wind of the night blew; revealing his light-teal orb for a second before in was concealed again. Johnny, he was the one who brought me to this World of Night when I was dying and almost got picked up by The Death.

There was a shaman woman who wanted to kill me. She wanted to take my bile for her ridiculous ingredient to resurrect some dead men. There, Johnny saved me from the insane woman. He gave me his blood, marked me on my neck, and from the very moment, I devoted my life to him.

Call me his slave for doing anything he asked me to do. Call me with any _names_ you want. All I know, I’m his pupil; I applied all the things he taught me. Then, I became the blood of his; I warmed his cold slumber with the heat from my body.

That was what he chanted to my ear every night he closed his door behind us.

Far in front of Johnny, was another blood worshiper; from the different clan. Jaehyun, the one with light-Tosca colored eyes, was the one who accompanied me after the massive slaughter. It was four years ago when _the_ slaughter happened, and there, I thought that Johnny died in the slaughter, after the sun rose.

Jaehyun was the one who revealed the other truth about Johnny’s identity to me. Jaehyun was the one who exposed that the werewolves were not as bad as Johnny taught me, at least not as bad as human beings were, as the shaman was. Jaehyun… was also the one who sipped my tears every time I cried.

Call me hypocrite when I let him renewed the mark on my neck, replacing Johnny’s worn out one. Call me untrustworthy for Johnny was no longer the one and only I have in my current heart. All I know, that moment, we exchanged blood, and Jaehyun warmed my cold lonely nights when I already believed I’ve lost Johnny.

Found out that I didn’t lost Johnny, and I’ve never had. Found out that Johnny and Jaehyun share the same blood from the same mother though from a different fathers. Found out that my life had turned far more complicated than before the shaman’s sharp nails dug into my skin that day.

Found out that… I love those two men. But now, they’re facing each other to kill each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it’s my old fanfic from other (non-Korean) fandom actually. I reread it and I felt like…I had to make this for this fandom. And since am Yuta-biased, voila!
> 
> So, do you like it? What do you think about it?


End file.
